


Easy Tweets

by Sorran



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Multi, Negan tweets, Negan vs the world, Other, Twitter Parody, tweet-tastic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorran/pseuds/Sorran
Summary: Negan tells it like it is in statements of 140 characters or less.A retelling of Negan's story arc in his own words. Starts with his first appearance in "Last Day on Earth".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: You may find similarities to persons living or dead. These are purely for entertainment value.

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)

[](http://www.prankmenot.com/)


End file.
